


not-so-secretive staring

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"take a picture, it'll last longer" would require actual painting skills and less time spent together</p>
            </blockquote>





	not-so-secretive staring

**Author's Note:**

> quote prompt: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” 
> 
> this is also the first fairy tail fic i finished and posted!

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” Gajeel says, hands on his knees as he hunches and leans into Levy’s space, “you do it so damn often it’s hard not to catch on.”  
  
Levy’s face lights up bright red as she locks eyes with him. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t do that!” she sputters.  
  
Gajeel grins. “Uh huh. Right. You don’t do any of that,” he says,  tacking on an amused chuckle for good measure while Levy pouts at him. He hoists himself up from the table, and Levy jerks like she’s about to jump to her feet to follow.  
  
“Hey, where are you going?” she asks, trying to stay put just to prove him wrong about the thing he’s right about.  
  
Gajeel shrugs, and Levy has to crane her head up to get a better view of Gajeel’s broad back. “Oh, y'know, around,” he says offhandedly, waving his hand at his side.  
  
Levy’s straight back posture slumps slightly and she manages to tear her eyes from him. “Oh, alright. Have fun I gue–”  
  
“I was thinkin’ you could tag along, short stuff,” Gajeel interrupts, now looking back over his shoulder at her with a smug grin, “then you can look at me all you want.”

Levy blushes but smiles as she gets to her feet. “Oh really? I was starting to think you didn’t like that.”

Gajeel’s hand comes down heavy and gentle in a series of pats on top of her head. “Coming from you? I don’t mind at all,” he says with more sincerity than Levy expected.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
